A generic test tape device is, for example, known from the EP Patent Application No. 08166955.8 of the applicant. It describes a tape cassette with a test tape on which positioning markers are located in addition to the analytical test fields to ensure a reliable positioning in various functional positions for each relevant tape section.
A method of detecting erroneous positioning of a test strip that can be analysed by optical means, which is based on comparing two measured values from measurement spots spaced apart from one another in the insertion direction of the test strip in a test device, is known from DE 199 32 846 A1. However, the conditions in test strip systems are hardly comparable with tape systems in so far as the test strips are inserted individually into a device guide, whereas tape transport and tape guidance is effected by the consumable itself.
What is needed therefore is to further improve the test methods and devices proposed in the prior art and ensure an increased security against operating errors and measuring errors.